Divide & Conquer
by NIXONSPARKLE
Summary: This is set when in season 4 Episode Divide and Conquer Number 405 Sam and Jack are Isolated after being tested by Freya LOOK INSIDE IS ALL I'LL SAY! Just a ONE SHOT Please Enjoy! :-


This is set when in season 4 Episode Divide and Conquer (Number 405) 

Sam and Jack are Isolated after being tested by Freya

* * *

Freya's test Sam and Jack by reading the subconscious memory and comparing it to the conscious, If the conscious memory does not line up with the subconscious, it indicates that either the subject is lying, or is recounting a false memory implanted by the Goa'uld.  


_**And so it is  
**__**Just like you said it would be  
**__**Life goes easy on me  
**__**Most of the time  
**__**And so it is  
**__**The shorter story  
**_**_No love, no glory  
__No hero in her sky_**

During the mission, Carter's armband (which gave her super speed and strength) failed. She was trapped behind an energy shield when her armband fell off. O'Neill tried to return for her, but his armband fell off, too. He was trapped on the other side of the shield, with no way to reach her. 

_**I can't take my eyes off of you  
**__**I can't take my eyes off you  
**__**I can't take my eyes off of you  
**__**I can't take my eyes off you  
**_**_I can't take my eyes off you  
__I can't take my eyes..._**

  
Sam had told the colonel to get out while he still could (the ship was about to explode), but he refused. He did everything he could to destroy the shield, but was

helpless.

_**And so it is**_**_Just like you said it should be  
__We'll_****_ both forget the breeze  
__Most of the time_**_**And so it is  
**_**_The colder water  
__The blower's daughter__The pupil in denial_**

In the end, Sam and Jack said, the C4 explosive detonated and disabled the shield, allowing them to escape together. "Are you sure you are telling me everything?" Freya asked. "Yes, "was the certain reply. The machine tells them that Carter and O'Neill have false memories -- they are za'tarcs. The two are put into isolation quarters while Hammond considers a course of action, The summits only hours away. 

With the summit only minutes away, Sam refuses the procedure, and Janet sedates her. Jack agrees to it, though, believing that if he doesn't survive Freya can study his brain and perhaps learn enough to save Sam. As Sam grows more and more sedated, she begins to mumble about the testing device. "The machine is wrong," she says. "We lied." Janet is listening, and decides to take action. She stops Freya from starting the procedure on Jack, and revives Sam.

__

I can't take my eyes off of you  
**_I can't take my eyes off you  
__I_**_** can't take my eyes off of you  
**__**I can't take my eyes off you  
**_**_I can't take my eyes off you  
__I can't take my eyes..._**

Carter goes to speak with O'Neill in private. She theorizes that the two of them are notza'tarcs. The machine indicated so because they weren't telling the whole truth, and didn't realize it -- that's why their conscious statements did not line up with their subconscious. They weren't admitting to the real reason why Jack refused to leave Sam to die on Apophasis ship -- a reason they could not admit to given their working relationship and ranks. 

_**Did I say that I loathe you?  
**_**_Did I say that I want to  
__Leave_**_** it all behind?**  
__  
_Sam tells Freya to retest Colonel O'Neill. When he arrives to the part of the story where he had refused to leave Carter behind, he is forced to make a startling confession: "I care about her a lot… more than I'm supposed to

__

I can't take my mind off of you  
I can't take my mind off you  
I can't take my mind off of you  
I can't take my mind off you  
I can't take my mind off you  
I can't take my mind...  
My mind...my mind...  
Till I find somebody new 

Carter is retested, too -- presumably confessing her romantic feelings for Jack. They are not za'tarcs, Freya confirms. The two agree that this confession does not have to leave the room. Only Freya, Teal'c and Dr. Frasier know about it for now. 

But in the long run all they had ever wanted to truly say is...

_**"I LOVE YOU"**_


End file.
